


Love me cancerously

by milliondollarbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Twincest, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is 17 now, and knows that everyone isn’t as accepting as his friends and family. Yet, he never gets called any downgrading names or bullied for his style.</p><p>Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew why his life have been sugar and roses. It’s all because of his twin brother, William, who was on top of the social ladder; William who was the ace of the football team, William who have always stood up for him.</p><p>He knew what he was thinking was wrong -but he couldn't help himself. William was perfect, and he was only human. Like all other he had fallen for the tattooed man, his twin. Louis was twisted, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me cancerously

Louis knew he wasn't like the other boys early on. When they talked about boobs and girls, he would look at the boys and muscles.

When the other boys played football, Louis engaged himself with ballet. It was simple for his 8 year old self, and classmates, to understand. The kids thought nothing of it, but Louis saw the way the parents looked at him.

When he was 14 he enjoyed the occasional female wear - like panties and fluffy oversize sweater together with white tight pants. His family accepted his new style, and Louis gained many female friends that year; all interested in the latest fashion and his ballet.

He is 17 now, and knows that everyone isn’t as accepting as his friends and family. Yet, he never gets called any downgrading names nor bullied for his style.

Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew why his life have been sugar and roses. It’s all because of his twin brother, William, who was on top of the social ladder; William who was the ace of the football team, William who have always stood up for him.

He knew what he was thinking was wrong -but he couldn't help himself. William was perfect, and he was only human. Like all other he had fallen for the tattooed man, his twin. Louis was twisted, he knew, but _he couldn't help himself._

He sat indian style in front of his large mirror, stretching the whole wall as he trained ballet there. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Louis pushed his hair back, he loved his soft fringe but William always had it up in a quiff. Their faces was identical, blue eyes and high cheekbones. It was their bodys who was the most different. William who was always out playing football while he did ballet, Will who went to the gym while he shopped; Will who got tattoos littering his whole body while he saved his hair.

They weren’t opposites of each other, but they weren’t identical.

**  
**  


He pushed the shirt up over his head before throwing it on the floor beside him. His hand reached his nipples and his breath hitched.

Louis have always had sensitive nipples, the softest touch would make them hard. Something Eleanor and the other girls often teased him for, twisting his nipples whenever they wanted.

He took the bud and pressed it down between his fingers, his other hand rubbing his other nipple harshly. A moan escaped and he looked into the mirror, imagining William touching him, teasing his nipples. His hand goes down his stomach and he can feel himself tightening in his soft leggings.

Louis stared at his own reflection, imagining it was William who was touching him. His nipples started to grow sore and red and with a jerk he took his hand away, looking at the red bud; loving how it slightly grew in size.

He stood up and took of his soft leggings, throwing them carelessly on the floor beside him. He was left in his favorite navy blue lacy panties; loving the way they squeezed his ass and cock.

Still standing up he turned around in the mirror, groping himself. He could only see half of his face when he turned back to the mirror, and his imagination was growing crazy. _William touching his bum, running his hand over it, slapping it into a nice rosy color_. He brought down his hand once, twice, until it turned into his desired pink shade.

Louis turned around once again, locking eyes with his mirror self. He slowly did a strip tease with his lacy panties, moving his hips seductively. It felt weird to do it in front of himself but it was _William_ who was looking.

He sat down and spread his legs, a hand ghosting over his member. He was nude now, his hair pulled back in a lazy quiff, but he didn’t look like William at all. He still had his toned body from ballet, but Will had a muscular build and tattoos lining all over his arms and chest. Louis continued to ignore those small flaws, continuing to tease himself and look into the blue eyes he and his brother dear shared.

Louis finally got a hold of his dick, stroking it slowly. He cupped his balls, drew his thumb over the slit. He pulled back his foreskin and continued to jerk himself of. Louis could feel the pleasing warmness in his gut, the foreshadowing of his orgasm.

He continued his prelude, one hand going back to tease his nipple, the other reached for the lube. His cock twitched in the coldness, but he paid it no mind. His breathing was becoming uneven, his hand shook slightly.

He finally opened the strawberry lube, coating three of his fingers. He pressed his middle finger to his rim, circling it teasingly. He could feel his hole fluttering against his finger, begging for something to fill him.

Louis pressed the finger inside slowly; the lube wetting down his tights. He know he used way too much lube, but he was a virgin, and he really didn’t want it to hurt.

He clenched around his single digital, moving it around in a circle and pumping it in and out. As he finally felt open and ready he pushed in a second one. He worked them in and out of himself at a slow pace, imagining that William would take it slow and teasingly.

His other hand left his sore nipple, going back to pump his dick once again. He looked so good in front of the mirror, all spread out. His two fingers was starting to gain speed, looking for that nerve of pleasure.

Louis shouted as he found it, his nerves felt on fire. He moaned even louder, his breathing out of control. He continue to push his finger in and out of him at a fast speed, rapid hitting his prostate as he wanked himself of.

He came suddenly, with a shout of “Will!”

Louis slumbered back, letting his hole clench around his fingers as he rode out his orgasm,

“You called?”

Louis stopped to breath. He looked into the mirror, behind him. The door had opened and his twin brother stood there casually leaning against the door frame with that stupid smirk.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, how disgusting he must look.

William let himself into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Louis cried harder and hugged his legs to his chest.

His twin came up behind him, turning his face to look at him. “Schh, Lou, don’t cry. I must admit you look gorgeous when you cry, but you’re prettier when you cum.” He stroked Louis eyes, drying his tears away.

Louis felt so confused, unsure what to do. Will hummed, lifting him up so they were on the same eye level. “Hey, boobear. How long have you wanted this?” He asked while looking at the mess he had made on his stomach.

“Ah, a-a while.” Louis stuttered out, looking everywhere in the room beside his twin brother.

“Why?” He asked, frowning, “You must know of my reputation of fuck and dispose. Why would you want me; say, do you love me?”

This time it was Louis time to frown, “Of course I love you. You’re my twin. You make me feel secure, you’re always there for me; you’re the reason I’ not bullied and hit. You protect me and I love you.” He says as he cupped his cheeks, his position forgotten.

William laughed, “I love you too, babe.” He kissed him softly first, but turned it roughly soon. It was to be awaited, an awkward first kiss with teeth and tongue clashing; neither knowing what the other wanted.

Louis sucked on Williams under lip as he pulled his tongue away from Louis mouth. He growled softly and pulled him up by his bum, making Louis legs hug him to not fall down.

“Babe you’re so pretty, prettiest little doll,” Will mumbled against his neck as he left butterfly kisses in his wake. “I’m going to fucking ruin you.” He found Louis sweetspot, leaving an angry red hickery there as he continued to kittenlick it.

“Will,” Louis gasped as his back pushed back into the cold mirror _where he had just gotten himself off thinking about his twin brother._

“Will,” Louis tried again, feeling his brothers hand massaging his ass.

“Will!” Louis shouted, pushing him away with his hands.

He looked mad, “What?” he continued to play with his bum, fingers teasing his rim. Louis let out a shaky breath before continuing, “Are you sure about this? W-we’re twin brothers.”

William rolled his eyes, “Baby, I’ve been wanting you for as long as I could remember. The other ones I fuck are just that, fucks. A way to pass time, I’ve always wanted you.”

Louis couldn’t help but tear up at his brother words, but his words of love was cut of by his sharp intake of breath as Will pushed three fingers into him at the same time.

“You’re so good Lou, already stretched yourself for me. Such a good boy, best twin, the prettiest slut.” He continued to assault his prostate, his fingers moving in different directions; in, out, side, up, down; it was maddening.

Louis couldn’t talk coherent, only letting high moans and mewls out, fucking himself down on his twin brothers fingers.

“Such a slut, already gagging for it.” Louis could only groan in disagreement. His cock was hard between them. Louis shakily opened up Williams jeans, taking out his equally hard cock, pumping it softly.

Will growled, pushing his hand away. He took up the lube and raised an eyebrow at his twin, “Strawberry lube, really Lou?” Before coating himself. He took out his fingers and position himself against Louis rim, kissing him softly.

“You ready?” He asked sincerely, he would never do anything against his brother’s wishes.

Louis nodded, bracing himself. His small fingers was cutting into Williams shoulderblades, not that he minded.

William entered him softly, inch by inch while muttering sweet nothing into his ear, _“so good lou, you’re so beautiful, prettiest one I know, taking it like a champ,”_ Louis continued to nod, biting his lip through the pain.

He was finally balls deep into his brother's tight ass, massaging him slowly. “You’re amazing boobear. Taking the whole me, couldn’t ask for a better twin.”

Louis focused to breath, in and out, listening to Will's ramble of how good he is. He nodded slowly as he had gotten used to it, “You can move,” he murmured softly in his ear.

Will grinned, taking his whole cock out except his head, then slammed right in. He groaned at the sensation before repeating it over and over.

Louis was letting out small gasp of pleasure but nothing like before. William frowned before changing the angle. He knew he found his prostate from the sound Louis made.

He continued to fuck like that, hard and rough, chasing his orgasm, yet never wanting it to end. He came when he felt his twin clench around him, heard him shout his name in ecstasy once again.

“Lou,” he moaned. William couldn’t hold them up anymore, they fell down against the mirror covered in haze.

They both laid there on the ground, admiring each other, catching their breath.

“Hey, I love you.” Louis said quiet.

 **  
** “I love you more.” William kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something light hearted, come away from all the angst the sequel to the boy with the chemical brings me lmao
> 
> hope you liked it, hit me up on tumblr and talk to me about the glory of louis bum @milliondollarbum x


End file.
